XMen 3 The Pheonix Returns
by Innocent Evil
Summary: This is how I think X-Men 3 will play out. There is a BIG surpirize too, that is actually true. I read it in the comics, and I hope they include it in the third one.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first attempt at fan fiction ever, so I hope I do a good job. I'm doing this particular story because X-men inspired me, and I wanted to play out what I think the third movie will be like. I actually dreamed a good deal of this, believe it or not. And there is a BIG surprise in the second chapter. Hehe! I'm not tellin'!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Scott and Logan both sat on opposite ends of the large couch in the rec. room, staring at the TV. Their faces were in cold and distant, much as they had been since the incident at Alkali Lake several months before. Aurora Monroe passed behind them, her arms full of textbooks. She stopped short when she saw them, and stared in disbelief at the TV. Scott's thumb was in constant motion, pushing the channel button over and over again. Aurora stared at the TV, as it switched from news, to soap opera, to infomercial, and back again. She looked at Logan and the Scott. "Are you two ok?" she asked for what had to be the twentieth time that month. Scott and Logan both turned their heads and stared at her blankly, and then turned back to the TV in unison. Aurora shook her head and continued on her way through the rec. room. Just before she passed through the door, she stuck her head in the door and addressed Logan. "Oh, by the way Logan, the professor wanted to see you," and then she quickly left.  
  
Aurora knew that something had to change with Scott and Logan, and soon. Ever since the incident at Alkali Lake, they hardly ever spoke, and there faces were cold and distant. Scott had even stopped teaching his classes. And both she and Marie had heard Scott and Logan crying often at night, when they though no one could hear them. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. Thankfully she had Marie, Kurt, and Bobby around to help her. Since the incident, both Marie and Bobby had matured dramatically, and though they were both still students, they helped her a lot. Kurt had taken a little while to get used to, with his constant comings and goings, and his unpredictability. Aurora wasn't sure why the professor wanted to see Logan, but she hoped it would help him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sorry about the shortness of this first chapter. It is more of an introduction than anything else. I will be posting the second part soon, and there will be a BIG surprise! Oh, I can't wait to tell you! 


	2. The pheonix returns

Second Chapter. Hope you like it. I included the surprise, just like I promised.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Professor Xavier had asked Aurora to have Logan see him for a particular reason. It was time both Logan and Scott moved on. They were spending too much time grieving over Jean. Scott especially, but he would have to work with him later. For now he wanted to give Logan something to think about, and spend his time doing. Xavier had a plan.  
  
The professors heard the study door open, and then close with a quiet click. "Hello Logan," he said without turning around, "I have a job for you." "I don't want a job," Logan said gruffly, "You're the psychic, you should know that." The professor turned his wheel chair around and faced Logan. "Yes," he said firmly, "And I also know that there are children here that look up to you and need you. You can't keep going on like this." Logan turned to go, but found himself compelled to sit down. "That's right. Sit." The professor's voice carried an edge to it. "I want you to do me a favor. I know how well you and Rogue have always gotten along." He paused. "She needs you Logan. She needs you more than ever right now. You aren't the only one who has been affected by recent events. Yet all you can think about is yourself." Logan wanted to leave, but found he couldn't. "She doesn't care if I talk to her any more. She's got Bobby anyway," Logan knew the excuse sounded lame. "Yes, she has Bobby, but is that enough? Logan, you were the first of any of us to meet Rogue. There's a special bond there that will always exist. She trusts you more than anything else." The professor stopped, and Logan could sense that he was looking for something. "You once said something to her," the professor continued, "you told her that you would protect her. She's hurting right now Logan. Probably just as much as you. And you can help her. Only you can." The professor let his words sink in, and then let Logan go. He knew his words had had an affect on him. He also knew that what he had said was true.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Scott still sat on the couch in the rec. room. Logan had left almost an hour ago, and Scott enjoyed the solitude. He liked being alone more than ever lately. He and Logan tolerated each other's company because they now shared a common thread. They had both lost the woman they loved. Scott set the remote control down, and buried his head in his hands. He had resolved himself never to cry around the students again. But sometimes the pain would come rushing back, as fresh and bitter as ever. A tear slipped out from underneath his red glasses, and was instantly wiped away.  
  
He stood up to head for the kitchen, when a ring of the doorbell interrupted him. "Will somebody get that?!" he shouted. There was no reply, and the doorbell rang again. With a frustrated sigh, he crossed through the foyer to the front door of the mansion. "Can I help you?" he asked gruffly, throwing open the door. A small figure stood just outside the door, leaning against the frame. It wore a long coat, with a deep hood pulled up, obscuring it's face. The figure slowly raised its head and murmured a single word before stumbling forward into his arms. "Scott."  
  
Scott jumped forward to catch the figure that fell into his arms. He knew that voice! His eyes widened as he struggled between disbelief and wild joy. With a shaking hand, he pushed back the hood. "Oh my God..." His voice choked, and tears streamed down his face as he held the figure close, kissing her forehead gently over and over again. "Jean."  
  
Aurora, having heard the doorbell, had run down the stares to get the door. When she saw the scene at the door though, she stopped short in absolute disbelief, gripping the banister tightly. Scott was on his knees just inside the door, silently weeping with joy as he held the unconscious form of his fiancé close to his chest. Jean was alive.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Want to hear more about this amazing turn of events? R&R! 


	3. Who is the pheonix?

A/N: Ok, here it is! The third chapter! I'll bet most of you are wondering, "How the heck can Jean be alive!?!" Well you're about to find out.  
  
Revised A/N: I had to redo most of this chapter, because I made a BIG mistake, which a few of you might have picked up. Please re-read this chapter before moving on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Scott and Jean's room was bright and opened for the first time in months. Storm had thrown open the blinds and the windows, letting the warm spring air in. Scott, still in shock at the return of his once thought dead fiancé, had been inseparable from her. Ororo, quickly found this out, and had gently led Scott, who was still holding Jean closely to him, up the stairs to his and Jean's old room, where she finally convinced him to let go of her. After getting Jean comfortably settled in the bed, Ororo had sent one of the curious students to get the professor and Logan, as well as some cold water to help revive Jean.  
  
Logan, upon hearing the news from a jubilant student with little feelings for a man's psychological state, had been somewhere between shock and ecstasy. Either way, he sprinted the entire way to Jean's room. He found Scott, the professor, and Ororo already there. Ororo had been bathing Jean's face with a wet cloth, but surrendered it to Scott when he wouldn't stop getting in her way. The professor sat by the window, with a far off look in his eyes.  
  
Logan, like Scott, was unable to take his eyes from Jean's face. Without looking away, he pulled the chair from Scott's desk up to the opposite side of the bed from Scott, and sat/fell into it. Scott didn't even look up, but continued to bath Jean's face gently with one hand, while holding hers tightly in the other.  
  
"So many times I imagined all the things I would tell her if I only had the chance," Scott said quietly, "And now that she's here, I can't think of anything besides how beautiful she looks." Fresh tears of joy ran unashamed down his face.  
  
Jean was pale and weak, but other than that, looked almost the same as the last time they had seen her.  
  
Hours passed, and curious students came and went, and Jean slipped from her unconsciousness to a deep and restful sleep. Eventually, Ororo had to leave to tend to her students, but Scott and Logan stayed with the professor and Jean. Dusk came, and the room began to darken with evening shadows, and the school began to settle down as students went to their rooms to study. Finally, Scott broke the silence.  
  
"How?" it was the one question that had been burning in his mind since he had set his eyes on Jean.  
  
"How did she survive?" The professor made it more a statement than a question.  
  
Scott tore his eyes from Jean's face for the first time, to look at the professor.  
  
"I don't know," the professor spoke quietly. "All I do know is that I've had a strange feeling in the back of my mind; as if a part of me knew she was still alive, and out there somewhere. But I didn't think it was possible." The professor still didn't look completely sure of himself. In truth, he still had the feeling, and it disturbed him greatly, since Jean was back with them. So why was he feeling this?  
  
The figure on the bed stirred ever so slightly, and her eyes fluttered open. "Jean," Scott called her name softly. Jean's eyes wandered around the room, finally coming to rest on Scott. "Scott!" she cried softly, her voice still weak from lack of use. She twined her arms around Scott's neck, pulling him towards her. Eagerly, but not wanting to hurt her, Scott let her pull him down to the bed beside her, gently wrapping one arm around her slender waist, while the other reached up to caress her bruised face tenderly.  
  
The only two words that have come from her mouth since she got here are "Scott" and "Scott." Logan thought sullenly. Do I sense jealousy here? Logan had almost forgotten that the professor could hear his thoughts. Logan looked at the couple for a moment, who had now given way to passionate kissing. No, he though, looking at the professor, I think I've finally realized what Jean tried to tell me all along. We aren't meant for each other. I will always have feeling for her, but I know it could never compare to what those two have, he indicated the two on the bed, What they share is something very special. Something you only really get to see once in a lifetime. Twice if you're lucky! The professor nodded knowingly.  
  
Besides, Logan continued to think, knowing that the professor would pick it up, I think we got off to a bad start. I heard that, Logan felt another voice enter his mind. Drat! He'd forgotten that she could "hear" every word that had been exchanged between him and the professor. He glanced at Jean, who cast a sidelong glance at him for just a second.  
  
"I think it's time we left these two love birds to their reunion," Logan whispered aloud to the professor, indicating to the open door. With that, the two quietly exited, Logan softly shutting the heavy door behind them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
As you can tell, I've changed a few things. But it's not over yet. If you think I should have Logan and Rogue get together, let me know. I might do it anyway. R&R! I've got some stuff on John AKA Pyro coming up in the chapters to come, as well as some more stuff with Jean. 


	4. Pheonix Rising

A/N: ok, I've had a bit of writer's block, and was unsure about how to proceed, but I've thought long and hard; and here it is! Enjoy! Please, R&R!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
~The following takes place at 3:24 the next morning~  
  
It was steadily pulling her down, suffocating her, blocking her out from everything around her. A deep sense of urgency and panic was growing in her chest. She clawed at the blackness that was steadily swallowing her up. She had a strong feeling that she was in great danger, and this only served to build up the panic that attacked her. She felt something inside her suddenly and violently snap, sending her into a frenzied panic. She fought to rise above it, but was only dragged deeper. Then there were flames, all around her, within her, consuming her. She couldn't escape.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Scott woke with a jump, bolting upright in a defensive gesture. It took him a moment to realize it wasn't him who was in danger. The entire room was shaking, and various items around the room shattered and broke with the intensity of it. Jean was tossing and turning violently, and cries of fear and panic could be heard above the shaking of the room and breaking of objects. Scott had never seen her this bad.  
  
He instinctively threw himself on the flailing figure beside him, wrapping his arms around her and pinning her legs down to the bed with his. His first concern was that she didn't hurt herself. "Jean!" he yelled, trying to wake her, "Jean! Wake up!" His cries had no affect on the unconscious form beneath him, and he looked around for something to wake her with. He immediately spotted a shaking glass of water heading dangerously close to the edge of the nightstand. He let go of one of Jean's arms to grab it, but before he could pin the free arm down again, her fist flew up, hitting him in the nose, and nearly knocking off his glasses. He instantly felt the blood flowing from his nose, and tasted it on his lip. He tossed the contents of the glass onto Jean's face, fearing another blow would knock his glasses off all the way.  
  
Jean's eyes flew open, and she gasped franticly, as if she couldn't get enough air. "Jean!" Scott cried, "It's alright! You're all right! Calm down!" Jean was breathing heavily, but the room was no longer shaking. Scott slowly released her arms and legs, still murmuring soothing words in his fiancé's ear. "Scott!" Jean cried, clinging to him like as if he were her lifeline. "Shhh." Scott whispered anxiously in her ear, "You're alright."  
  
The bedroom door suddenly flew open, as Storm, Logan, Rogue, and Bobby burst in, all four in their pajamas. There was instantly a sound like air leaving a vacuum, and a sulfurous smell as Kurt joined them. "What happened?" Storm demanded, her voice etched with concern. Logan flipped the light switch on to examine the scene. The room was in disarray, with items scattered and broken all over the floor, and a large crack in the windowpane. Scott motioned with his free hand for them to back away. He continued to cradle Jean close to him, whispering words in her ear that none of the others could hear.  
  
Finally Storm approached the two. Jean was still shaking badly, and everyone was very concerned. Jean had never had an episode this bad. It had only ever affected her and Scott's room, but this time it had affected nearly the entire hall. "Scott," He looked up when Storm addressed him. "I think we should take her to the lower levels. I have a feeling that the professor will want to take a look at her." Scott nodded.  
  
"Jean, sweetie," Scott started edging towards the side of the bed, "We're gonna' go see the professor. Can you walk?" Jean didn't answer, but her breathing was heavy and her eyes were squeezed shut, as if she was in pain. Scott's worry deepened. He gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms, and slowly started for the door.  
  
"Rogue, Bobby, go get the professor," Logan gruffly instructed the two who were still standing with pale faces just inside the door. "I doubt that is going to be necessary," Scott said as he passed through the doorway, "I'd bet my life he already knows."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry about the shortness. Just wanted to keep the story going. I had REALLY bad writers block. 


End file.
